


Cardfight! Vanguard: Hikari to Yami

by Rcybs



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cray Units, Less battle centric, More character development, Multi, Other, Plot twists are there, Slow To Update, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcybs/pseuds/Rcybs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with elements of Canon: Izumi Hisa is a everyday normal school girl though secretly she plays a game called: Cardfight! Vanguard, a popular card game that everyone from all across the world plays. Though thought to be a beginner in reality, she is quite skilled in the game; however, it seems she is unwilling to say how she learned to play.</p>
<p>One day, she received a special card that changed her life in more than one way. Watch her grow alongside her friends as she learns the full truth behind her "suppose" destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You can read in advance on FF.Net since I'm just trying to get some more advice/comments on my stories and to spread it around a bit. There will be some editing from the original only when I see the mistake other than that, it will be the same through and through.

Everyone knows about the game: Cardfight! Vanguard. Its the most popular thing for kids these days even adults play this game. A fun game that everyone enjoys whether on a rainy day or sunny day. Some play, others chooses to watch the matches. There has been tournaments and competitions all around the world hosting this game even people who are normally couch potatoes enjoy watching them.

Schools have also prepare some classes that is only about Cardfight! Vanguard. They are mostly about how to use your cards to the fullest while maintaining a cool head in the game. It wasn't a class requirement, more of a hobby/club thing, so schools decided to cancel classes with that and allow only clubs. Since there was an extreme number of people wanting to do better in the game, a few schools and colleges were created just for that. The game became parts of people's lives which is saying a lot considering it's a children's card game.

Everyone was starting to forget how fun the game was and many are just playing for the prizes and titles. It wasn't a fun game anymore, now its a competition to fight to the top. It wasn't the same much anymore, no one truly smiled at the fun anymore, now its just an endless stream of victory means everything. Some never forgot about how fun the game was still and how much it can change someone for the good or bad.

For one girl, the game was a step to a greater destiny.

* * *

Birds were chirping in the sky, clouds moving slowly and the morning dew was sparkling in the light. Flowers were opening up for the day and people were bustling around.

Sunlight was seeping into a small room through an open window. A body of a girl was sleeping quietly while noises from below was echoing through her house. White walls decorated the room with small posters of random animes and drawings. A bookshelf was placed above a small table that had a laptop on it along with a cup of pencils, a photo and other small items. A small red rimmed coat was laying on the chair with a brown bag over it. The sunlight decided that the girl had enough sleep already and shined onto her face. It caused her to open her crimson eyes and she started to move from under the covers.

The girl was 16 years old. Her long waist length brown hair was a blurry mess and her face was with a frown. Although people claim she is a cute girl, she is often wearing a frown on her face. She started to get up to go the restroom to start her daily routine of going to school. After taking a short shower and brushing her hair straight to not look like a mess, she dressed in her outfit which consist of a yellow short sleeved shirt with a black skirt. Grabbing her coat and bag, she stepped down the stairs to grab her breakfast.

Her little brother was already there. His sharp purple eyes and black short length hair made him a little hard to approach. He is 8 years old and is currently one of the popular boys in his grade. The girls would talk about him from time to time making other boys a little jealous about him. He is generally silent and doesn't talk much unless it was to answer a question. Eating his breakfast quietly, his sister patted him on the head, sitting down to enjoy her breakfast. Their dad was busy making their lunches.

Their dad was of average height for a 33 year old man. He has black hair and purple eyes, so her brother inherited his features from him. He was quite handsome and is very kind to everyone. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black pants with an apron to shield his clothes from the food.

After finishing their breakfast, they placed their dishes away in the sink. Grabbing their stuff and giving their dad a kiss on the cheek, they went on their way to school.

"Are you going to work today, Izumi?" her brother asked while walking down the path to school. Izumi Hisa looked at her brother at his question and smiled back.

"Yes, of course. I thought you know that already?" she laughed at her little brother.

"Can I come along?" he asked. Izumi tilted her head with a smile.

"Sure, but just stay near the counter okay? I heard that it will be pretty busy today with players wanting to complete or better their chances at winning. Stay out of trouble, okay Hiro. Promise?" she asked him. He nodded back. It was fun having her little brother along with her at work.

"Are you going to playing Cardfight?" he asked her as they walked.

Izumi thought for a moment. She doesn't hate the game. She does enjoy playing it from time to time with trial decks and such, but lately players have been caring more about winning than having fun. Even the players she sometimes see playing against each other were in it for the wins.

"Maybe. I dunno..." she looked down at her feet.

After reaching the intersection, they turned to go their own way to school since they are in different grades.

She was thinking about what to do when she goes to school today. It was Saturday, so classes were cut short and tomorrow was a free day. Hopefully work would not be too much of a hassle today. Usually it isn't crowded, but with the announcements of tournaments often very random at times makes it hard to know when the workload will be either heavy or light. She just hopes there will not be screaming kids everywhere today. She does love children, but they can be a handful.

When she arrived at school, students were all talking about something that didn't interested her. Heading to class, she encountered her somewhat best friend, Haru Leika. She was a petite girl with orange hair and a tiny bow on the left side of it. Her blue eyes shone with kindness and eagerness. Wearing a light yellow blouse and a short yellow skirt to match her sunny personality. Her socks goes all the way up to her shins and there was what appears to be bow on the top part of each of them. She smiled when Izumi came closer.

"Hey, Izumi. What are you planning to do after school?" she asked as they walked together to class.

"You know I have work today, Haru. I don't have time to do anything today since the shop is very busy today," she told her as they walked inside the classroom.

"Awww...You need to tell me where you work, so that we can talk to each other more better. School and Sundays are just not cutting out," Haru sat down on her seat next to Izumi.

"Maybe one day..." she said to her as they got ready for class. Although they are friends, she didn't like to share her private life with others.

The bell rang and the other students went to their seats. The teacher came in with another person with him. The others were wondering who he was.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" he said to the new student.

The new student was a tall male just a bit taller than Izumi by a head so around 5ft 6in. His messy black hair and sharp ocean blue eyes made him seem serious. His handsome features along with his slightly frowning look made him a target for girls for some reasons. Wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a white rimmed dark blue coat over it and a pair of black pants to match. He had an ear piercing on his right ear that is shaped like a rose that is silver in color and a black laced bracelet on his left hand that has a cross, a angel, a demon and card charms attached to it. Everything about him made it clear to the others that he will be a cool guy and very mysterious to boot.

"Hello. My name is Kyousuke Miara. Nice to meet you all and I hope to get to know you," he said in a rather monotone voice. If that was to make an impression on the students, it didn't do much. The teacher pointed to a desk near Izumi and Haru. Kyousuke walked to his seat and sat down with his eyes looking downward.

While the teacher was writing things on the board, Kyousuke was sleeping on the desk. Izumi was busy writing down the things on the board when Haru poked her and pointed to the back. Izumi sweat dropped at what she saw and Haru just laughed quietly.

Izumi was packing up her stuff while Haru waved good-bye to her. Kyousuke was still somewhat sleepy until she shook him awake. He stirred a little and opened his eyes. Rubbing them and yawning off the sleep from his body, he stared up to see Izumi looking at him.

"What?" he asked as he stretched out his limbs.

"Well you somehow slept through class and lunch which is pretty impressive though its bad for you, you know? Anyways, school is over. Time to go home...?" she said as she grabbed her bag. Kyousuke shook his head awake and started to walk out of the room. Students were changing their shoes. Its school rule that everyone would remove their normal shoes and change into shoes that are provided by the school. It was rude to wear your own shoes into school even teachers do it as well.

Izumi was walking to her workplace before that she went to pick up her younger brother to bring him along with her to work. Her boss was a very kind man and allowed her to bring Hiro many times in the past. After picking him up from school, they walked together to the card shop. They arrived outside of C&D card shop of Trades and Sells. Her boss greeted her with a smile and patted Hiro on the head. She went to put on her worker outfit while her brother went behind the counter to play on Izumi's laptop. He rarely do anything other than that.

Izumi came out and stood on her seat at the counter. The shop opens at around 9am and closes around 6pm, so her boss generally have to do all the work by himself. He has two sons, but they were away at college and his wife is a stay at home type. So when Izumi went to find a job, he had a spot open. Seeing the chance, she took it even though she would be surrounded by Cardfight everyday, she didn't mind it as most of them are kids. It was nice to see children enjoy the game while smiling. She was enjoying her time at the shop, making rounds and helping the kids on their decks.

A group of older students came into the shop. Wearing black overcoats, strange hair style with even weirder outfits to boot. They were a bunch of idiots and often play rough against new players. The other kids generally hide behind Izumi a lot when they come over. They didn't like them and find Izumi to be their older sister at times. Although they are rude and such, they are still customers of the shop. The leader approached Izumi.

"Hello, sweetie. Want to go on a date with me?" he asked. The leader was wearing a white shirt with a black coat on, black pants and black shoes. His face was none too pretty, but passable. His haircut was clean shaven and was normal unlike the rest of him. His breath could use a mint and his attitude a wash at that. Izumi turned her head and crossed her arms at his question signaling that she wasn't interested.

"How may we help you today?" said her boss from behind. When her boss smell trouble, he discard his carefree self and go on the defense. He was used to them coming here a lot so it was a routine type of thing.

The leader just huffed while bringing out some bags. The kids are often curious at what the group brings, but are generally too scared to ask. He toss the bags onto the counter.

"I would like to sell these cards please," he told Izumi while waiting for her answer. She went to grab the bags and opened them to see what he meant. There was loads of cards from all different clans inside, some were even in booster packs that has yet to be opened. She inspects them to see if they are fake or real. She also allowed her boss to see them as well to get a second opinion. Seeing that they were not fake and such, she reached into the register to withdraw the money. Counting the money, the leader and his gang went back to their usual hangout. When they left, the kids went back to battling each other and trading cards with each other.

Izumi went to put the cards on display and such. The booster packs were a little battered and dirty making it hard to display as it would ruin the count of booster packs and be weird looking. So she kept them in another bag for the time being. The day went without an event.

At an alleyway...

The leader and his group was talking to each other about what to do with the money they got.

"It was fun battling for keeps," one grunt said aloud. The others agreed.

"At least the cards were worth something," another said. They were all laughing and patting each other at the back.

"Where should we hit now?" the others asked their leader. He pondered on this as there were only a few places left. While thinking of an answer, a person appeared to them. They turned to see who that person was.

"What do you want?" one of them asked.

"Are you guys the one who defeated the players over at the nearby park from a block here?" the figure said.

"Who's asking?" the leader said while the figure just smirked at them with his blue eyes glowing.

Izumi was closing up for the day Hiro was sleeping on her shoulder so it made it a little difficult to close the shop, but she always manage to in the end. Her boss came to her looking a little dismay.

"I'm sorry, Izumi. I can't pay you today even though it is the end of the month," he sadly admitted. "The bills are racking up and I can't afford to pay you right now. Business is rather slow today too, so I'm very sorry."

Izumi understands. With his wife and kids busy with their own things, her boss has to manage the shop on his own. It wasn't easy, but it keeps him on his feet. Hearing this, she was disappointed. Life is a roulette at times, you spin it hoping to get a good thing and it ends at a bad thing. Nothing in life is free.

Then she remembered something. She reached before the counter while balancing Hiro on her shoulders, the bag of booster packs that they brought from the gang today. Her boss was confused at what she was doing.

"Well you can pay me with these," she said as she opened the bag with the dirty and slightly battered packs. Her boss thought for a minute, but agreed to it. It was the best he could do at short notice plus Izumi deserves them as she worked very hard at her job. He waved good-bye to her as he closed the shop up for the night.

She was walking down the path to home and thinking about what to do tomorrow. Hiro was still sleeping on her shoulder, moving softly around her shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him and rubbed his back to help him relax. A stranger with an heavy trench coat and a hat was walking down her path. Without any warning, they bumped into each other. Dropping their bags and things on the ground while falling down. Hiro was startled awake when he felt Izumi fell down.

They, then, slowly recovered from the initial shock. Hiro got off of his sister to see if she was okay. She nodded that she was fine.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said to the man as she started to pick up his stuff for him.

The man was not answering instead he started to pick up the items on the ground. He then noticed a black plastic bag on the floor. Reaching for it and opening it, he saw some booster packs in it. The thing was that he could sense something from them as in his eyes, they were all glowing a bright white light. He smiled and without Izumi noticing added an extra something into the bag. After finding all the man's things, she reached out to help him get up. He grabbed her hand and got up.

"This must be your's because I know I wasn't carrying a black bag," he said to her as he handed her the bag. She seemed relief at finding them and bowed to show that she was sorry. He calmly told her that it was fine and continued to walk down the path. She watched him go and wondered who he was. Hiro was pulling her hand signaling that he wanted to be carried. So she bends down to pick him up and continued down their path home not knowing that this encounter will change her life.

Meanwhile Kyousuke was walking down to his home, sporting some bruises on his face. People were avoiding him as he walk. He was thinking of something when a stranger slammed into him. They both fell hard on their bums and was rubbing their heads.

"Hey, man! Watch where you are going!" Kyousuke shouted to him as he was getting up. The man was not listening to him much, he was looking at a box on the ground. It was glowing bright red and Kyousuke quickly went to grab it back. He was checking if his cards were okay. Seems like this one is another one. Getting up from the ground, he reached into his pocket and pulled a booster pack.

"Here. My apologies to you for bumping into you," he said as he extended his hand to Kyousuke. Seeing that there was no harm done and all, Kyousuke reached for the pack and continued on his way. He didn't see the man smile as he walked away.

"We're home!" Izumi shouted out as she took off her shoes and helped Hiro out of his coat. Her dad was in the kitchen cooking something and didn't noticed his kids coming home. She went to grab a drink from the refrigerator and went to see what he was making. Her dad, seeing her from behind, motioned her away. Sticking out her tongue at her dad as she walked away. He just shook his head back and forth at his daughter's antics.

Hiro was busy with watching TV in the living room so she decided to check out her grab for the day. Reaching her room in record time, she flopped down on her chair and began to count her goodies. There was 11 packs in the bag and she was hoping that she would get some good cards. Although she does play Cardfight, she usually uses a trial deck and its more of a showcase than an actual deck. Secretly she has been making her own deck, but was missing a few key cards. Using a small drawer key, she unlocked her desk drawer and brought out her deck box. She then proceed to organize her deck from the top to bottom.

Her deck was a Royal Paladin deck. She grew up listening to her mother's stories about knights and justice, so she decided this was the clan for her. It remembered her the fond memories of her mother teaching her how to play the game and her crazy stories about the units themselves.

* * *

 

_"Then he went to go inside without knowing what he was in for," her mother spoke._

_Young Izumi listened to her mother's stories with an attentive ear. "A bucket of water then proceed to drop on him as he opened the door. The other knights jumped up and started to laugh. What they didn't know was that instead of the bucket falling on Prince Alfred, it was actually their vice-captain. Alfred was just behind him, looking shocked at the event," she chuckled out, "When the other soldiers calmed down, they noticed that Alfred was dry as a bone though not the one under the bucket. It took them a good minute to realized who was under the bucket. A dark menacing aura was emitting from the person, making Alfred backed away and the other soldiers cowered in fear. Let's just say they didn't go without punishment."_

_Her mother finished the story with a finger to her mouth sealing the deal._

_"More mommy, please?" Izumi begged, but her mother only laughed. "Maybe tomorrow sweetie," she gave a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in for bed._

_"Promise?" her daughter whispered back as she fell into a sleep._

_"Promise," her mother smiled back._

* * *

 

Tears were starting to fell down, but she quickly wipe them away. She needs to be strong for her family. Looking at her cards, she was missing some Grade 3s and Grade 2s. She just hoped the packs she got from work will help her. Picking one pack up, she carefully open it.

In the end, after 10 packs...nothing. She was able to get a Gallatin, Glancelot, two Wingals, three Marron, two Epona and Flogal. The rest were all mixed clans and were not the ones she was looking for. She frowned at her luck and planted her chin on the desk. If her luck is this bad then she should have gone with buying singles instead. Then again buying singles will hard on her wallet, seeing how the prices on the cards itself is...well if you know this game a lot then you know how hard it is to afford the cards. She reached for the last pack while looking rather sad at her luck. When she looked at the pack, it was different from the ones she opened which was weird as all the others were similar to each other.

Shrugging it off, she opened it anyways. There was only one card in it which was strange as there are normally 5 cards. She didn't really care as her luck will not be changing for a long while or so she thinks.

When she turned it to face her, she was meant with Blaster Blade. Her eyes widened at the sight. He is a rare card to find and even harder to obtain. In fact, there haven't been much of anything about him other than a simple rumor. Izumi couldn't believe her luck. She was smiling on the inside, now her deck is truly complete. Looking silently at her cards, she remembers softly of what her mother told her when she was young.

* * *

 

_"If you need someone or anyone at all, the cards will always be there for you. Kinda like me," her mother gently rocked young Izumi._

_"Mommy! They are just cards! They aren't real!" she said._

_Her mother laughed at her sweetly._

_"Of course, they are! Every unit is different and they live on a world much like ours," her mother spoke._

_Izumi was doubtful though at that and had a confused face at her mother._

_"You'll see. When you get older, it will all make sense. Trust me," she spoke to Izumi as she patted her head._

* * *

 

She still didn't understand what she meant by that, however, her deck was finished. Putting them in sleeves and carefully counting them to make sure that she has the right amount of cards along with the right cards as well, she placed her deck back into her deck box. Seeing that it was barely 7:45 pm, she headed down to see if dinner was almost ready. Her dad was still in the kitchen. It seems that he is busy with baking something, so she went to the living room to watch some TV with Hiro.

Back at her room, a slight glow was coming from her drawer where her deck now lays.

Their dad walked into the living room and saw his kids being couch potatoes again. He sighed and patted them on the head to signal that dinner is ready. They went to the table and started to eat your dinner. Most of the time, they don't often talk a lot when eating so it was generally quiet. After finishing their dinner, they placed their dishes in the sink. Going to their rooms, Hiro started to do his homework while Izumi was thinking about what to wear for tomorrow. Placing her clothes for tomorrow, she went to go take a shower. When she came out, she was wearing her pj's and was busy drying her hair. Yawning and stretching for a bit, she got ready to sleep for the night. She slipped into her bed and in a few minutes fell into a deep sleep.

The glow from her drawer grew brighter and filled the room in light.

* * *

 

In her dream, she was standing in a green field full of flowers and trees. The grass were littered with wild flowers and the trees were health as a leaf. Butterflies were fluttering near the flowers while birds were calmly chirping in their nests. Next to the field was a rocky plain that was split into a tunnel. The two sides were almost the same except for some rocks near it. She thought this place was so beautiful. She wished it was real though. When she looked up at the sky, she was amazed at what she saw. The sky was clear as day and the clouds were floating quietly in the sky, however, that was not what made her jaw dropped. The sky was fill with planets, big ones and small ones as well. She thought she had seen Jupiter or maybe an undiscovered planet. This dream was getting weirder by the second.

Then the place shattered into pieces and Izumi fell down into a dark tunnel. She closed her eyes, hoping for her to wake up soon. When she opened her eyes, the tunnel was not black anymore instead there were cards flowing freely around her.

"What's going on here?!" she screamed out loud as she suddenly stopped moving. Looking around her for an exit so that she can leave this dream.

" _ **Don't be afraid**_ ," a voice called out to her.

She stopped her thinking and listened for a bit. The voice was so familiar somehow.

" _ **Everything will be okay. You'll understand what you have to do**_ ," the voice told her gently. Before she could say anything, she was thrust into a bright light.She quickly shielded her eyes from the light, reaching out with her hand to the light.

* * *

 

Izumi woke up with a jolt. She was panting and sweating a bit from her dream. It seems so real for so reason and she just don't know why. Shaking off the dream, she went to the restroom to get ready for her day off. She came out wearing a light blue blouse with a small blue lace ribbon on her neck, a white sweater was covering her blouse and her white short skirt. She went to her desk to grab her small purse when she saw her charm bracelet. Unlike Kyousuke's one, her's was white laced with a rose, snowflake, sun and moon charms. It was a gift from her mother when she was young, so it was a precious gift then again it would be a waste to not wear it. She decided to wear it on her left arm. She grabbed her white cap to help block out the sunlight.

About to leave her room, she suddenly felt a compulsion to bring her deck along. Opening her drawer, she withdrew her deck. Looking back, she did want to test her deck out though she really had no place to really test her deck. She didn't want to test it against the kids in the cardshop, because they look up to her.

Thinking too much, she didn't realize that she would be late. Not looking at what she was doing, she ended up putting her deck in her purse and walked out of her room. Hiro was waiting downstairs for his sister to come down. He was dressed in a small white T-shirt that was covered over by his brown coat with a pair of shorts. Izumi has to bring Hiro along a lot of times, because her dad was too busy at his work to take care of them at times so she ended up having to take care of him since he was little. Izumi went to grab her shoes and checked to see if she had everything.

"Shoes...purse...sweater...cap...little brother.." she turned to see Hiro looking at her funny. Seeing that she had everything, she opened the door to start her day. Walking down to the station to meet up with Haru and go to their favorite snacking place. She just hope that Haru wasn't mad at her being slightly late.

Haru was looking at her watch while waiting for her best friend to come over with her little brother. She was wearing a white blouse and a short skirt with a purse on her shoulder. Her hair had a little bow on the left side and has a small necklace around her neck. Izumi ran over to Haru with Hiro right behind her.

She was breathing heavy from the running. Hiro was too, but was greeted with a hug from Haru who picked him up.

"So sorry for that! I was doing something and didn't notice the time," Izumi explained to her friend.

"If you say so," Haru rolled her eyes at her friend, "Let's go before they run out of strawberry shortcakes!"

They spent the entire day shopping and eating. Hiro ended up falling asleep a while later, so they took turn carrying him around. They didn't find much that suited their tastes these days. There was a couple of sales, but they didn't want to talk about it...lets just say that it involved pulling and stomping.

"Look at this, Izumi. There seems to be something interesting happening later this month," Haru said as they ate their ice-cream cones.

Izumi was handing Hiro his ice cream cone while turning to see what Haru was talking about. It was a poster of a Cardfight! Vanguard tournament that is upcoming in the next five months. She was interested, but with school is that really an option?

They ended up walking to the park where they sat down while watching Hiro play around the playground.

"Whew! What a day today! Man, I haven't be this active since middle school!" Haru shouted as she sat down with a sigh. Izumi was watching Hiro as he played in the sandbox while listening to Haru. "At least we are enjoying the day," she said, "Hopefully something new comes up." Haru nodded in agreement. There was nothing going on in this town other than some random thieves and accidents even then it was just a small thing. People tend to forget about things like that.

A bunch of yelling can be heard from a distance, making it hard for Haru to relax. She was feeling a need to shout at some kids. She never yells at Hiro, because he is young and cute. Other kids...not so much. She got up and started to walk to the commotion while Izumi went to grab Hiro so that she could follow her. There was a group of kids yelling at a older kid.

"No fair! You never said anything about keeping cards!" one kid shouted.

"Well sorry if I left it out! Come on, now gimme your card! I won fair and square!" the older kid said.

"You never said that we're playing for keeps!" the kid declared back.

"Hey! What's the big idea yelling in the middle of the park!? I can hear from a mile away!" Haru shouted at them with an pissed off face.

"Actually Haru, we were about 7 feet away..." Izumi whispered to her from behind. One of the kids ran up to Izumi and started to pull on her. The child was a young girl with orange pigtails and wearing a small yellow dress.

"Izumi onee-chan, can you help us?" she asked with a sad face.

"On what, Hana?" Izumi said to her while patting her head. She was used to calming down the kids in the shop all the time plus having a younger sibling helps with knowing about what to do with other kids.

"This boy is a meanie. He said that he was playing for fun, but was actually playing for keeps. He lied and that's bad," she said with a cute pout on her face. Izumi sweat dropped at this.

"Oh boy..." she muttered quietly.

The other kids gathered around her and started to tell her to teach the boy a lesson. Haru was quietly snickering to herself at her friend.

_Such a mother hen, but I wouldn't mind having a older sister like her_ she thought to herself.

"Hey! Are you going to ignore me here?" the boy asked. He looked to be just 10 years old and was wearing a yellow t-shirt along with pant shorts. Izumi sighed and decided that she needed to take care of this before it goes out of hand. She approached them.

"Hi. From what I can gather, it seems that you should follow your rules and you can't have this kid's cards," she said as politely as she can.

"No way! We fought on a fairground and rules are rules," the boy said. Then Hana ran up to him.

"That's not fair! We heard you say that you were going to play for fun," Hana said.

"Well I changed my mind," the boy said.

"Well then Onee-chan here is a much better fighter than you!" she declared to him. That made everything worse to say the least and that is just being honest here. Izumi groaned while Haru perked up in interest.

"I didn't know you play Vanguard..." she said to Izumi.

"Its a complex thing right now...," Izumi answered back.

"Fine then I challenge you to a fight. If I win, I get his cards. If I lose, I'll allow him to keep his cards. Deal?" he said to Izumi.

_This is not what I had in mind today_ she thought in her head. Seeing no choice, she nodded and went to stand at the table.

The young girl went up to her. "Do you need a deck? I know you usually play a trial deck, but you can borrow one of ours. We don't mind," she said to her. Izumi was about to say something when she felt an impulse from somewhere around here. She looked at her purse and went to search inside it. Her deck was inside her purse the whole time and she didn't even noticed.

"Thanks, but I think I will use my own deck. Don't worry I won't lose," she said to her. The little girl hopped down to the others while waiting for the match to begin. Hiro was sitting on Haru's lap while she was holding on to him as he was falling asleep.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both shouted out loud.

"Lizard Runner, Undeux!"

"Stardust Trumpeter!"

Two units are on the battlefield. On side, a young red haired girl wearing light white clothes appeared with a trumpet in her hand. The opposite side had a tall red winged lizard wearing light armor plates appeared.

"Lady's first," the boy said at her. Drawing her card and looking at her hand, she grabbed one.

"I ride Little Sage, Marron!," the young girl disappeared from the field and now a young boy giant wearing a red rimmed glasses with a book in his hand appeared on the field, "I end my turn."

The boy drew his card and placed a card on the field as well. "I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!", the lizard disappeared and now a demon with a red armor was in it's place. It looked very menacing, but that would not make a difference.

"I call another one to the right and Flame of Hope, Aermo behind my vanguard Bahr. Now I attack with my rearguard Bahr to your Marron!" Bahr launched himself up and slashed down on Marron causing boy pain. Izumi checked for her damage, revealing a Knight of Convictions, Bor to the damage zone.

"Now I attack with my vanguard Bahr boosted by Aermo!" He turned over the top card of his deck to check for trigger and it wasn't a trigger, but Dragon Monk, Goku. Once more again, Marron was attacked by the sword leaving him in scratches from the battle that unfolded. Izumi revealed Knight of the Harp, Tristan into the damage zone.

"I end my turn," the boy said.

Battle report:

Boy: 0 damage Hand: 4

Izumi: 2 damage Hand: 5

Underturned, Izumi draw a card adding it to her hand. "I ride Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" A bright blue aura surrounded Marron and out appeared a dark skinned soldier with a blindfold to this eyes, he took a stance to signal he was ready to fight.

"I ride another Gallatin and Tristan!" Another Gallatin appeared to the left of the vanguard with Tristan appearing to the right. "I attack your rearguard Bahr with Tristain!" Tristan took his stance and slashed Bahr across his body. Bahr disappeared, but not before letting a growl. Tristin retreated back to his position on the battlefield. "Then I attack your vanguard with my rearguard Gallatin!"

"No guard," the boy muttered. The right Gallatin reached for his sword and like his title said was silent when he slashed Bahr. "Tck. Damage check," the boy reached his top card and revealed Wyvern Strike, Tejas.

"I attack with my vanguard Gallatin!" she turned the card on its side and Gallatin went to battle again. She revealed her top card which was Solitary Knight, Glancelot and placed him in her hand. A deep growl can be heard from Bahr as he sustained more damage.

"Damage check," the boy revealed Wyvern Strike, Jarran to the damage zone.

"I end my turn," she said with sigh.

Battle report:

Boy: 2 damage Hand: 4

Izumi: 2 damage Hand: 4

The boy stand his cards and draw a card to add to his hand. "Why do you even have such a weak card in your deck? Strong cards are the way to go and with such weak cards in your deck you can't go far in this game," he asked. Izumi looked up in surprise.

"Well they may be weak cards, but that doesn't mean anything at all. It just makes them a little different from the rest," she said to him.

"You talk as if they were real people which they are not. Its just a game and the cards themselves are only useful if they are powerful anyways," he said to her.

"Well they may be fake to you, but there are some that believe that they are real. At least to their hearts they are. Being powerful doesn't make any difference when it comes to strength and numbers," she muttered out. Her deck glowed a slight bright aura without her noticing.

The boy payed no attention to her. "I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" Bahr disappeared into a red light and a giant armored dragon came out. A man wearing a blue outfit, holding a shield on one hand while holding his sword in another. "I call Berserk Dragon and behind him I also call Dragon Monk, Gojo!" Two other units appeared to the left of Nehalem. A two-headed fire breathing dragon appeared spouting fire all over and a lizard like human appeared in the back of the dragon. "I active Berserk Dragon's counterblast and retire your rear Gallatin," as he flipped two damage in his damage zone. The dragon spits out a stream of heat flames and it devoured Gallatin up making him disappear from the field. Izumi placed the card into her dropzone.

"I attack your vanguard with my Berserk boosted by Gojo!" he declared as he turned the cards to its side. "No guard," Izumi muttered. The dragon once again blasted a stream of blood red fire engulfing Gallatin from head to toe. Izumi winced at this and checked her damage: another Tristan.

"Then I attack with Nehalem to your vanguard. Drive check," he revealed Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa. "Hm. A critical trigger that means I do two damage to you." Izumi gritted her teeth at this sudden turn of events and the others were worried.

Nehalem brought his sword up and lighting came from it, striking Gallatin straight on. Izumi did not show fear and reveal the two cards from her deck: Wingal and Sunlight Unicorn to the damage zone. "I end my turn," he said.

Battle report:

Boy: 2 damage Hand: 3

Izumi: 5 damage Hand:4

She stand her cards and drew her card. She looked to see Blaster Blade in her hand. She looked at her hand and decided to end this battle quickly.

"I ride Solitary Knight, Gancleot!" Gallatin disappeared into the blue aura, allowing him to rest for duration of the battle. A white pegasus came out with its proud wings spread. A silver armored knight was riding this beautiful steed, his face was stern but gentle. "I call Marron to the back of Tristain" Marron once again took his stance in the battlefield once. "I also call...Blaster Blade!" she placed the card to the left of Gancleot. A white armored knight appeared out from the left. His sharp green eyes survey the field and took his stance, ready for the battle. When it comes to battles, no must not lose their cool and show fear to your opponent.

The kids and her opponent were all amazed at her having Blaster Blade while Haru was confused. Hiro was just passively looking ahead with a blank expression.

"Wow! I didn't know Izumi had Blaster Blade before," Hana said.

"What's so great about him? Its just a card," Haru muttered out. "

Its not just a card. He is one of the rarest cards in the game," a young boy said to her. Haru tilted her head sideways with a blank expression.

"I active Blaster Blade's effect," she flipped two damage from her damage zone," I retire Berserk Dragon!" Blaster Blade raised his sword and crushed it down on the ground creating a ripple of blue lighting that creep up to Berserk Dragon. The dragon howled before disappearing from the field. "I also call Sunlight Unicorn and use it's effect to add 2,000 power to Gancelot." A bright flow of power entered Gancelot making his attack power 11,000.

"I attack your vanguard with Tristan boosted by Marron!" Izumi shouted. Tristan drew his sword while Marron flowed his power to him.

"No guard," the boy said and damaged check a Nehalem to the damage zone as Tristan striked at Nehalem with his sword while balancing his harp in his other hand.

"I attack with my vanguard to your Nehalem," she turned Gancelot to the side and he prepared himself for flight.

The boy thought for a moment. _I can let this go and get myself a damage, but if she gets a critical then that would do me no good. On the other hand, I can block her attack and allow Blaster Blade to do one damage to me. That would leave me at 4 damage and she has one card in her hand currently so with Twin Drive that would leave her at three cards, making it harder for her to block my attacks. If she gets double triggers that could be a problem, but it wouldn't matter in this case since double triggers are almost impossible to happen._

"I guard with Rakshasa!" he shouted and laid said card onto the guardian circle. A demon like creature appeared in front of Nehalem. He quietly smirking at his opponent, but Gancleot paid no heed and ready his flight. The boy smiled. At least this way I can last for a bit longer. Izumi frowned.

"Twin Drive. First check," she said as she revealed Weapons Dealer, Govannon, "Draw trigger! I add 5,000 power to Gancelot and I draw a card." A light blue glow flowed into Gancelot and he ready his steed for fight. Hmmm she is planning to bet everything on Twin Drive. It will be a miracle if she is able to get another trigger.

"Second check," she slowly revealed Bringer of Good Luck, Epona and she smiled, " I add all the effects to Gancelot!" as she placed the card into her hand. Gancelot charged onto the battlefield, slashing Rakshasa with his sword. Rakshasa let out a cry before leaving the battlefield. He then charged at Nehalem and slashed at the dragon itself causing pain to it while almost throwing Nehalem off.

"Tck. Damage check," he revealed another Nehalem and Aremo to the damage zone. "I attack with Blaster Blade boosted by Sunlight Unicorn attack your vanguard," she turned both cards to their sides. A flow of power entered Blaster Blade, taking a stance he lifted his sword up. "I guard with Lizard Soldier, Ganlu!" dropping the card into the guardian circle. A bulky brown dragon appeared with a cannon his shoulder appeared in front of Nehalem. Blaster Blade lowered his sword down.

Battle report:

Boy: 4 damage Hand: 1

Izumi: 5 damage Hand: 4

"Didn't think you would get a double trigger," the boy muttered out.

"When to comes to Vanguard, "luck" is a factor in this game. Sometimes it just happens," Izumi smiled at him. The boy groaned at her.

"I stand and draw!" He looked at his hand and field. There was only his Vanguard on his field and Izumi had almost a full field, he needed to do some damage before her turn.

"I ride Dragon Monk, Goku!" slamming the card on top of Nehalem. Nehalem and his dragon disappeared into a bright red light, out came a monkey with a stick. He was grinning madly.

"I also call Barh in front of Gojo." Another Barh came into the fight to revenge his brethren. "I attack your Vanguard with Bahr boosted by Gojo," Bahr lifted his black rigged sword that glowed a bright orange up, ready to strike his enemy.

"I guard with Wingal and Govannon!" placing the two cards in the guardian circle. A blue winged ear dog appeared in front of Gancelot along with a ignore wearing a light blue and white armor. Bahr withdraw from the battle and they disappeared from the field.

"I attack with Goku boosted by Aremo!" turning the cards to their sides. Goku lifted up his stick and started to make his way across the field. "I guard with Epona!" Izumi shouted. A young girl wearing a blue armor appeared on top of a giant golden mechanical beetle.

The boy laughed, "You know I only need a single trigger to break that guard?" "So? I can get a heal trigger or you don't even get a trigger at all," Izumi chuckled out.

The boy glared at her. "Twin Drive!" he revealed his two cards which were Flame of Hope, Aermo and Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka.

"Oh well, no triggers for you. I guess luck is not on your side," Izumi smiled.

"Whatever your turn," he huffed.

Battle report:

Boy: 4 damage Hand: 3

Izumi: 5 damage Hand: 1

"I stand and draw," turning all her cards and drawing a card, "I attack with Tristan boosted by Marron to your vanguard." Tristain lifted his sword with the support of Marron's power, striked Goku straight on.

"Damage check," the boy revealed Berserk Dragon to the damage zone.

"I attack with Gancelot!" the unit took flight to strike the enemy down. "I guard with Aermo and Joka!" the cards dropped into the guardian circle. A copy of an demon creature that is red in color with hair like flames along with a snake like creature with lots of decorated things on its body appeared to protect Goku.

"Twin Drive," she revealed another Bors and Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. "Hmmm...a heal trigger. I heal one damage and add the power to Blaster Blade." Gancelot struck down Aermo and Joka, but retreated due to him not having enough power to attack.

"I attack your vanguard with Blaster Blade boosted by Sunlight Unicorn," turning the cards onto their sides. The boy, seeing nothing he can do, let the attack go. He revealed a Nehalem to the damage zone. Blaster Blade lifted his sword and rushed at his foe, striking Goku down from his stance and with that the battle was over.

Battle report:

Boy: 6 damage Hand: 1

Izumi: 4 damage Hand: 3

"Whew, that was an exciting battle. Haven't had one in awhile," she said with a smile. The boy looked in surprised. She walked over to the boy to shake his hand, the boy was confused at that action.

"I just want to shake hands with you to say that was a great fight," she told him with her hand out in front of her. The boy smiled and shook her hand in agreement.

"You can always come over to C&D card shop of Trades and Sells. You are always welcome there," she said to the kid as she walked over to her friends. The boy thought about it for a bit and smiled. It has been a while since he had any fun with the game.

"That was a cool match, Izumi! Can you teach me to be like you?" said Hana.

"I can help you, but I can't teach you everything. You have to learn on your own and don't always count on others to help you. One day you will find your calling," she said to Hana as she patted on her hand, messing it up a bit.

"We better go home, Izumi. It is getting late," Haru said to her friend as she balanced Hiro her shoulders. "Alright. Be careful while walking home, alright?" she said to the kids. They nodded and waved good-bye to Izumi.

They were walking home, when Haru asked, "So when did you take up Cardfight? I known you since middle school, so don't try to lie to me."

Izumi looked at her friend, "I have always loved Cardfight, but things changed over the course of the year since it was released so I only play when I can."

"I guess school was the factor, huh?" Haru said as they walked down the street.

"You can say that. There isn't much of any fun these days, now its just tournaments and prizes that makes the game so popular."

"I thought that made the game more better, doesn't it? I mean you spend money making your decks and practicing everyday to perfected your playing why bother doing all that when you gain nothing?"

"I used to think that, but now players aren't playing for fun. Now its just fame and money for them," Izumi said as she rubbed Hiro's back to make sure he is comfortable in her arms.

"Hmmm...well whatever you say," Haru stopped and waved goodbye as she walked to the other direction to her home, "Just don't over think things, you always have that problem."

Izumi waved goodbye as she saw her friend go. _Yeah I'm probably over thinking things these days. Oh, I better start studying before the test on Tuesday!_

She started to run a little faster to her house while keeping Hiro steady in her arms. When she reached home, she shook Hiro awake so that it would be easier to remove his clothes. After removing their sweaters and shoes, she went to the living room with Hiro sleeping on her arms still.

"Man today was a weird day. I just hope nothing crazy happen next," she said.

She lifted Hiro up and laid stretched out on the couch while placing Hiro on her body to nap on. She brought out her deck from her purse and stared at the cards for a bit.

"For a pretty crappy deck, it sure does well. Well then again, there is no such thing as a crappy deck, just a crappy player. I better try to find better cards for my deck," she chuckled silently. She placed the deck on the table and closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

 

In her dream, she was back to that place once more again. This time, it seems to be at night. The sky was dark, say for some giant outlines of planets and clouds, it was a normal night sky. She started to wonder around a bit, seeing that if she was going to have this dream again, she might as well get used to the terrain. Walking around the field, she saw some everyday stuff like flowers, bugs and trees.

"This is place is like Earth, but different. Not much of a difference, just enough to say that it's not Earth. At least this place is relaxing," she whispered as she scrolled into the forest.

She stumbled upon a pond in the center of the forest. The pond was glowing a slightly blue tint with fireflies surrounding it. The trees were tall and a health green. The animals were quiet as she silently walked in from the bushes. It was such a pretty sight. Then she heard a noise from the bushes and retreated to hide behind a tree.

She saw a young tall man walked out from the opposite direction of the way she took. He has light beige colored hair and has bright crimson eyes, he was wearing a light white armor with what appears to be a blue undershirt. There was also a long slender sword with a decorated hilt which means that he is probably of important status. He sat down near the pond with his legs up and his arms on them. His face showed that something was bothering him for some reason though Izumi can't see much from her angle.

Something brushed against Izumi making her squeal in horror. The man jumped up from where he was sitting and his hand was on his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked while scanning his surrounding.

_Aww man what should I do?_ Izumi thought as she panicked.

Fin~


	2. A Start of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly moving the chapters here though if you want a more updated version then go to FF.Net. It's under the same title and username.
> 
> I'm thinking about writing stories about the units on Cray though of course, I'm not official on it just yet. I'm currently accepting prompts atm. So leave a PM here or on my FF account.

Izumi was having a fun time right now...not! First off, she was tired from the events today. Second, she woke up in a dream she had no clue what it's about. Third, now she is in trouble thanks to her own stupidity.

"I ask again: who's there?" the man said as he surveyed his surroundings.

Izumi breathe in a long sigh, she decided to reveal herself anyways. "Okay, I'll come out if you withdraw your sword and don't hurt me," she said from behind the tree.

The man looked up rather surprised at the voice and withdrew his hand from his sword. "I am sorry, my lady. I did not know that it was a maiden that had stumble here," he said kindly.

_He is pretty humble then again he must have come from a noble family or at the very least had teachings of being a proper man_ she thought in her head. "Alright then, I'll come out. You promise that you will not hurt me, right?"

"Of course. On my knight's honor, I keep my humble promise. Now please come out," he said.

Izumi came out from behind the tree and the man looked really surprised. She don't know why, but she thought he was thinking that she was some sort of alien or something.

"Is something wrong?" Izumi asked the man.

"You aren't from around here, are you miss?" he asked her. _Well of course I am not from here, but I wouldn't want to admit out loud like that._

"Well let's just say I came from a faraway planet," Izumi said and that is the truth.

"Oh I see. You came from the Star Gate nation, right? Or are you a tourist there?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said to him. He looked confused at her.

"Well we do get a lot of visitors from around the world and they do come from the Star Gate nation though they are tend to be mostly robots..." he told her.

"Oh, well...y-yeah I'm a tourist from an p-place...very far away..." Izumi stuttered out. The man laugh a bit at her.

"I see. So did you got lost or something?" he asked as he motioned her to sit down next to him.

"You can say that. If you paid to come here, then you want the full tour and not just a standard one," she said as she sat down.

"You are one strange person."

"I can say that about you too, you know."

He laugh again at her. Izumi like it when people smile, it makes the mood more better.

"So what brings you here?" she asked the man. The young man looked up to her and smiled.

"Well, this is one of my favorite spots to sit and think. I just enjoy the surroundings and the quietness," he said.

"I see. I just walked myself in here," Izumi admittedly said, "I just want to see the whole place since I'll probably come here a lot."

"Oh really? Most tourists tend to leave after their first day," he said.

"Hey, I paid for my ride here. I should get a free tour of the planet," Izumi said even though she was dreaming and she didn't exactly paid for the trip, more like she was forced into it. She needed to find out why was this happening to her.

"True. Getting your money's worth is much better," he thought for a moment.

"I don't mean to intrude into your life or anything, but when I first saw you, you looked a little bothered. Is something wrong?" she asked him.

He looked up in surprised and smiled at her which made her blush a little. He was pretty cute, too bad he was just a dream.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," he said to her.

"Oh, no. I'm okay with it. I tend to get into trouble a lot of times even though I wasn't the one who started it in the first place. Beside I don't want you to feel uncomfortable trusting a strange and all," she spitted out.

He once again laughed. Izumi sheepishly blushed in embarrassment. After a bit, he stopped and his eyes started to reflect his troubles though he was still smiling.

"Well, its not that I trust strangers...I have trouble with my friends. I don't think they understand my thoughts anymore," he silently said.

Izumi perked up at hearing this. Friends are often an important factor in one's life. You can't live life if you didn't have any friends. She has Haru for that and Haru always keep her on her toe a lot. Remembering her, she smiled at the memories of their friendship and how it grew.

"I can understand what you mean," she said, "Friends are friends, but when it comes to trusting them its hard to find which ones matter and which one doesn't."

"I don't hate them or anything, just that I don't think they are going to treat me the same way as before. I mean I used to think that we were equals, now it became more like they want to treat me as who _I_ really am," he sadly whispered.

"As a noble, right?"

"How you guess?"

Izumi pointed to the sword, "The hilt is of a different design and is more detailed. If it was an simple sword, then it is mostly carried by regular soldiers. If it was decorated and had gold encrusted then more or often they tend to belong to nobles," she said to him. Needless to say he was speechless.

"You are correct, but this is not my real sword. This sword is mainly for practicing my swordsmanship. I am a noble, but I wouldn't say I enjoy being a noble. I joined the army since my aunt wanted me to as my brothers and sisters are doing something more productive of their lives," he said to her.

"I see. Your aunt is just trying to help you," she said, "Besides if you speak up to your friends, I'm sure they will understand."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you need to speak up once in awhile. Can't have everyone decide your life, you know. Take control of your life and you'll see that it isn't that bad."

He thought for a moment and nodded, "Alright then, I'll try that. Thank you, miss."

"Oh, right where were my matters. My name is Aika," she said as she reached out her hand. _Wait a sec...that's not my name!_

He extended his hand as well, "My name is Arthur..."

* * *

Izumi jolted awake from her nap. Hiro was still sleeping quietly on her body and it was barely been 30 minutes since she started her nap. She shook her head awake.

"Man, what a dream. At least, I think its a dream. Then why did I my name was Aika?" her hands were shaking a bit, but she stopped it when she clenched her hands into fists.

"Whatever, I might feel better when I eat something. Might as well make some sandwiches," she said. Gently as can be, she removed Hiro from her body and placed him on the couch while she ventured to the kitchen. Opening the cabinets to see what she can use for a snack, she noticed the picture of her mother near the dining room table. She stared at it for a moment and memories flowed back.

* * *

" _Mommy, what are you doing?" a young Izumi asked._

_Her mother looked up from her book. Her long brown hair sway in the air and her ruby eyes shone brightly at her. Like how Hiro looks like their dad, Izumi looked like their mother although she is much more mature looking than her. She was wearing a light red sunday dress and a necklace hung on her neck. Her smile can brighten anyone. She lifted Izumi up from where she was staying and started to hug her._

" _I only wished you didn't have to go through what I had to," she very softly said._

_Izumi didn't understand at all, but hugged her mother back._

* * *

Izumi shook her head awake and picked up the picture. "If I keep doing this to myself, I wouldn't be helping anyone. Sorry mom, I really am not a great daughter since I keep wanting to forget you." Tears started to fall down from her eyes, she had not cried for such a long time ever since her mother's death now she wondered if she'd been strong or just been pathetic.

Wiping her tears away and putting the picture back, she started to make the sandwiches. After putting them together, she cut them into triangles, because she wanted to. Bringing the sandwiches on a plate, she wandered back to the living room. Placing the plate on the table, she gently shook her brother awake. Hiro yawned awake from his nap, rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleepiness and reaching for one of the sandwiches from the table.

Izumi chuckled and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Maybe there was something to watch these days other than the replays of old Vanguard tournaments. The TV spark to life and Izumi started to flip around the channels. She stopped when she saw something on the channel.

"Today we have a special announcement. Today the president of Regintine company has set up an event for Cardfighters around the world. Here is the message," the reporter said as he motioned to a different screen.

A video started to play. A man appeared, but his face was hidden in the dark and his voice was really hard to hear though it was clear enough for some to understand. "I would like to say that I am holding an event in regards to my company joining into the Vanguard business," the man started.

"Another company trying to earn some fame, huh? Something that is too common now," Izumi muttered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The man continued on to say that he has sent a player from his company team to journey to Japan to test players in Vanguard and lastly before he left, "If you manage to defeat my player, then you will receive a very special prize in the end. Happy fighting players as my player is known as one of the best." The video ended on that note. Then the channel went back to its regularly programs.

Izumi sighed. "Oh well. I don't think this "player" will ever come to C&D Card shop of Trade and Sells unless he knows where it is."

Hiro looked up. "Did you wanted to fight the player, onee-san?"

"Not in the slightest. If that player is just in it for the fame, I rather die then fight him."

"Why? I thought that it would be good to fight other experienced players?"

"Not the ones who are doing for the fame. They tend to lose sight of why they are playing the game in the first place. All they ever care about is money and winning. Besides since when was Vanguard all about winning these days?"

Hiro was confused at what his sister was saying, "Cardfight is confusing."

"Well its meant to challenge your brain a little," she patted Hiro on the head, "I'm sure you will get it someday." He didn't seem all too keen on it. Finishing their snack, they went to their rooms to finish up some homework.

Izumi stretched her arms out, after this day, an early sleep would do her some good. Going to the restroom to change her clothes and wash away the stress. Drying her hair out, she went to check on her deck. Laying them out for her to see if she can figure out what cards she need. She knew what the boy said to her today about needing strong cards was true, but she was not willing to abandon her cards just for the sake of being powerful. They hold a lot more meaning to her, but she doesn't want to seem weak to the other players especially the ones in her card shop. She closed her eyes and frowned, what was she going to do? Seeing that there was nothing to do, she went to take another nap. Maybe this time, she could dream about something else.

* * *

Somewhere in a hidden location...

A man was busy making his dinner which was just a cup of ramen inside his rundown shack. The man was wearing a white shirt and worn down pants, but he seems to enjoy his life style. He was busy with making his dinner that he didn't noticed a voice calling out to him. It was only when he was finished making his dinner that he finally noticed it.

"Oh, sorry. I was busy with the ramen. Its a very delicate process and if you don't pay attention, it can get ruined. Anyways what's wrong?" he said to the voice.

" _ **Everyone is being restless. Something big is going to happen**_ _,"_ the voice said.

"I see. Don't worry when the time comes, I will have everyone here. It will get better," he said softly to the voice.

" _ **What if they don't want to? Like last time, you and her were the only ones who stayed**_ _,"_ the voice said.

"I know. I didn't do much since she did most of the job herself. I kinda feel pathetic, because of that. I just wished she was still here," he whispered.

The voice stopped talking for a bit. It knew the friendship, he and she created over the years though now she is gone along with the others leaving him the only one left.

"Don't worry. This time, it will be much different. I promise," he smiled to the voice. The voice sadly looked at the man, it hated to make others sad.

* * *

Meanwhile at some location...

The president of Regintine company was enjoying a glass of wine at his desk. His chubby body and face makes it hard to be serious with him, but his company is top notch for making toasters, microwaves, radios and other household things. When Cardfight! Vanguard came, he didn't think much of it until he saw how much it can bring up sales and fame when you sponsor a tournament. Not one to miss it, he ended recruiting a bunch of players to help with the sponsor thing.

A knock came from outside his room. "Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal a young man dressed in a white shirt with a black coat over it along with black pants and sneakers appeared. Sporting brown messy hair and his emerald eyes made him normal as can be. He was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses and has a frown on his face. The man couldn't be older than 17 years old.

"You need to see me?" he said. The president looked up at him.

"I need you to go around and look for random card shops to fight in," he said to him. The man looked up in surprised.

"Why should I? I joined, because you were going to sponsor my team for the upcoming tournament?"

"What team? You haven't even started to make a team, much less even try. I'm starting to doubt it," the chubby man said.

"I just can't randomly ask players to join in my team. That's like asking a zebra to join a lion or a bug to a spider. I only want players who are serious in the game and wants to have fun as well. I don't care if we win or not, I just care we make it to the finals. I've just been having bad luck that's all," the young man said.

"Whatever, do what you want. You better have a team ready anyways if you want any sponsor at all. Anyways I made an announcement that I would be sending a player of mine to go around Japan fighting in random card shops. Consider it a practice for the tournament, don't want to fall behind right?"

"I guess that is true. Alright then I will do that," he said. _Maybe this way, I can find members for my team. Better yet, maybe a new sponsor._

"Good," the man snapped his fingers and an assistant appeared with a briefcase, "In that briefcase is a card."

He looked opened the case. Looking at the card, the young man frowned. "Its just a King of Knight, Alfred card. This is your prize?" he asked, "I know he is one of the key cards in any Royal Paladin deck, but you can get him at a price you know? Why not offer something like a radio or something your company makes?"

"A business is a business. I don't have any use for any cards of this silly game. I got it from a random player on the street," the president said, "The player said something about it being special, but I don't think so. I need you to get rid of it."

"So you want me to lose?" the young man raised his eyebrow at that.

"No, of course not. Win some of the battles and at the end, lose. There no problem at all," he laughed out.

"That's a little weird to say the least."

"Cards are only worth it if they are of any value. Cards like him are not of any. I would have tore him up, but I figure that someone can get rid of it while giving my company a little fame."

The young man was not surprised at what the president said to him. Some players are willing to give their cards away like candy to others or even throw them away if they deem them worthless. He wondered if there was any players left that still loves the cards for what they are.

"Alright then, I'm off. I'll get back to you soon," he said to the president as he walked away. He closed the door as he walked out into the hallway. He started to remember the day he got his deck.

* * *

" _Hey want to play this new game called Cardfight! Vanguard?" a kid asked him. He looks to be a 7 years old. His brown eyes sparkled with delight while talking to another kid who was reading his book._

" _What is that?" he asked looking up from his book. Back then, he was a total bookworm and nothing else, but studying was on his list. Friends were never his priority as they would distract him from his studies._

" _Its a new game that is out right now and its gaining speed. You should try it," the kid would say._

" _Why? I rather study than play a card game," he would tell the kid._

" _Man, you are a stick in the mud. Well give it a try, here's a deck for you. I have another and I don't need this one," the kid handed him a deck._

" _Like I said I don't want it," he told the kid._

" _Hmm...about this. If I lose, you get this deck. If I win, I won't bother you on the subject anymore. Deal?" he said as he reached for a handshake._

" _If it means that you leave me alone then fine," he said._

_After a bit, he won even though this was the first time he ever won anything other than certificates. "Man, I lost. I can't believe it," the kid said._

_He looked at the field and the cards, it seems to be rather fun and it does involve planning and strategy._

" _Oh, well. A deal is a deal. You can keep that deck," the kid said as he ran off with his other deck, "Just take care of it, okay? See you tomorrow!"_

_He watched the other kid go. He figured he could try this game out._

" _Maybe we could fight again. By that time, I would fight at my all. I guess this game isn't so bad," he muttered to himself while looking at the deck, no... now it's his deck. He smiled softly at it._

* * *

He stopped for a bit and looked down at the floor. The game sure took a wrong turn for the worse. Sighing he went outside to take a breather. It was starting to get dark as the sun settled. The sky was a mixture of orange and blue, the clouds were steady as they flow away and the stars are making themselves known. The air was sweet and gentle tonight. Lampposts are starting to lit up and people were waving goodbye to each other.

"Isamu Kiroan, what have you gotten yourself into?" he scratched his messy brown hair. Isamu looked around and started to walk down the street with his hands in his stopped by a nearby park. Taking a seat on a bench, he started to reflect on what happened today.

_There isn't much I can do as one person, I still need a team to enter a tournament. Where am I going to find players?_ He thought in his head. Reaching for the briefcase, he opened it up to see what he can do with the card itself.

"I don't want to give him to some player. I can't do that," he said as he picked it up. Suddenly a bright flash came from the card and he shielded his eyes in surprised.

When he opened them again, he noticed that he was in a battlefield. There was several units fighting among each other. The Dimensional Police was fighting against some Nova Grapplers while also fighting several Megacolony units. They were destroying each other to pieces. Some were even not moving when they hit the ground. The battlefield became a battle to the death and none of them wanted to stop. When he tried to step in between them to stop the fighting, he fell down into a dark tunnel.

After feeling that he fell forever, he opened his eyes. He was met with bright square objects flowing freely around him. When he blinked again, the squares turned to Cardfight! Vanguard cards. They were flowing up from the ground and he was honestly scared at what is happening. He didn't understand what was going on.

" _ **Don't be afraid**_ ," a voice called out to him.

Isamu was looking around for the voice who called out to him. "Who are you?"

" _ **Time will come when you will know who I am**_ ," the voice said, " _ **For now, you must gather the others before it's too late**_."

"What do you mean by that?" Isamu asked, but he didn't receive an answer.

He opened his eyes once more again and he was back at the park. He rubbed his head to shake it awake. "What was that? I guess you are a special card. Too bad, I don't run a Royal Paladin deck. Maybe I can find you a good home," he said to the card as he placed it back inside the briefcase. For a second, it appeared as if Alfred was actually smiling from inside the card.

* * *

Izumi woke up from her sleep. Yesterday was such a hassle. She got up to go the restroom to brush up as school starts again today. Dressed in her usual outfit, she grabbed her bag to head downstairs. Before she walked out, she looked back at her desk. She reached for her deck box and decided to bring it along for work. She walked to the dining room to greet her dad and Hiro. After eating their breakfast, Hiro and Izumi walked to school.

At school, it was all too familiar of a normal day. Students talking about what they wanted to do during the next week since they don't have school for four days, so it was popular subject right now. Izumi was changing her shoes when Haru came from behind her.

"Hey, Izumi! Have any plans for the days off from school next week?" she asked as she started to change her shoes.

"Not really. I plan to work all those days and study for upcoming exams. I haven't really thought about having fun plans and such," she said to her.

"That's it! You need to escape from this place. How about going to my parent's beach house? Its almost summer so might as well the beach," she said to Izumi.

"I don't really know about that."

"You can bring Hiro and your dad. I'm sure your boss won't mind you taking a few days off."

"I'll see what I can do," she walked away while Haru scramble to take off her shoes. The room was bustling with life. She went to her seat near the window. Kyousuke walked in with his eyes closed and walked over to his seat. He wasn't carrying anything other than a pencil in his ear. The bell rang and students went to their seats. The teacher stepped in and started the roll call after that the teacher started his lesson. Izumi and the other students started to jolt down the notes.

Lunch break came and students ran to grab their lunches with their friends. Izumi and Haru often eat together in their homeroom since they both didn't like moving around a lot.

"You sure you don't want to go to my parent's beach house? Come on, its going to be fun. Its just for a couple of days," Haru said as she munched on a small riceball.

"Like I said I'll think about it," she replied as she took a bite from her lunch.

Haru looked a little sad at that respond. She remembered how much happy and cheerful, Izumi was back before that day. She just wished she didn't change that much, but time is sometimes unforgivable at times. Haru sneaked a peek at Kyousuke the student and noticed that he was asleep.

"That guy can sure sleep," she muttered, "I wonder what he does at nights? Oh yeah, I remembered you saying that you work at a card shop , right?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Give me directions to it. I want to go there so that we can talk some more."

"You really want to be surrounded by kids?"

"Hey, still better than being at home watching TV plus my mother wants me to get a job."

"You have to know about Cardfight in order to work there, you know?" Izumi laughed at her.

"Well its easy enough to catch on. I think I can manage," she smiled. It was nice to see Izumi smiling once in awhile.

When lunch was over, classes resume. The clock slowly ticked to 3 o'clock and the students packed their bags to go home. Izumi waved goodbye to Haru and was getting ready to leave, but saw Kyousuke sleeping again. Sighing she decided to wake him up.

"Hey, its time to go home. You awake?" she said to him as he slowly woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, really? I didn't noticed," he said tiredly.

Izumi sighed. She reached into her bag to bring out a bun wrapped in a napkin. "Here eat this. You slept through lunch again," she said as she handed the bun to him. At first, he looked at her funny though he ended up taking it in the end.

"Why are you giving other people food?" he said.

"I don't know. I guess that's how I am," she said as she walked out the room.

Kyousuke watched her go. "Strange girl," he said as he took a bite out of the bun.

* * *

Isamu was having the time of his life. Well if you call fighting battle after battle, a good time then yeah, it's a good time. He had to stop at a bench to take a breather, exhausted to the point where he might just collapsed randomly around.

"This is so tiring. I have fought almost 25 card shops from this area. I still haven't found anyone that is worthy of this card. Man, I need to find one quick. Still where is another card shop around here?" he said as he got up from the bench. After a bit, he stumbled upon C&D Card shop of Trades and Sells.

"A little worn down, but still alive. Hmmm...I wonder?" he opened the door to see some kids battling against each other and Izumi reading a book. The kids look up from their battles to see who was the visitor.

One of them approached him. "Are you the player that Regintine company sent?" asked a young boy.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to face your toughest player to see if he could defeat me," he said to the little boy with a smile.

"Well, Izumi onee-chan is our toughest player. She is pretty strong," the boy said to Isamu as he pointed to Izumi from the counter. She looked up from her book as she heard that.

"I wouldn't say that I am the toughest player here," she said to Isamu.

He chuckled a bit. "Well since I'm here and all why don't we battle?"

She thought for a bit and agreed. She stepped away from the counter for a bit while Hiro was left in charge of the counter.

They set up the table and field. The other kids stood around watching the match unfold.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both shouted out.

"Stardust Trumpeter!"

"Hades Ringmaster!"

On the battlefield are two different units. On one side is an young girl with her red hair tied into two buns and a trump in her hand. The other side showed a purple demon wearing a suit with a creepy smile on his face.

"Pale Moon, huh? Never played against them before," Izumi chirped in.

"Well, I'll for sure show you a good show. After all the Pale Moon circus lives up to it's name," he smiled.

"Alright then. I hope for a grand show," she said as she drew her card. "I ride Little Sage, Marron." A bright blue glow surrounded the young girl and out came a young boy giant as he adjust his book on his arms.

"I end my turn," she said.

"I draw," Isamu added the card to his hand, "I ride Dark Metal Bicorn!" A bright purple glow surround the demon, now in its place is a goat like creature with an orange mane that is coated in black armor appeared. "I active Hades Ringmaster's skill and soul charge one," he said as he slide Jumping Glen into the soul.

"I attack with Dark Metal Bicorn to your vanguard!" he turned the card to it's side. The creature prepared itself as it charged at Marron at top speed. "Drive check," he revealed a Skull Juggler and placed it in his hand. Marron received a blow to his body as the creature slammed into him.

"Damage check," Izumi revealed a Knight of the Harp, Tristin to the damage zone.

Battle report

Isamu: 0 damage Hand: 5

Izumi: 1 damage Hand: 5

"I draw," she said, "I ride Knight of the Harp, Tristin!" Marron was replaced with a young man wearing a light colored armor. He was holding his harp on one hand while his sword is on the other side. "I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin to the left and Marron to the right!" Gallatin and Marron appeared in roll call.

"I attack Bicorn with Marron," she said.

"No guard," Isamu said as he revealed Midnight Bunny to the damage zone. Marron chanted a spell from his book and launched a spark of blue lighting to the creature causing it pain.

"I attack with Tristan to your vanguard," she said as she turned the card to it's side.

"No guard," he said.

"Drive check," she revealed Blaster Blade and place it in her hand. Tristan slashed the creature with his sword making a large scratch appear on it.

He revealed Jumping Jill to the damage zone. Isamu was pretty amazed that Izumi has that card.

_Maybe she will make an good owner to Alfred, but I have to test her though_ he thought as she prepared her final attack.

"Finally I attack with Gallatin," she said.

"No guard," he placed Skull Juggler to the damage zone.

"I end my turn," she said.

Battle report

Isamu: 3 damage Hand: 5

Izumi: 1 damage Hand: 4

"I stand and draw," Isamu said, "I ride Barking Cerberus!" The goat like creature disappeared, replaced by a three head beast with party hats on your of their heads. They were all panting heavily.

"I call Midnight Bunny to the back of Cerberus and Dark Metal Bicorn at the left!" A pink bunny like human popped out. Her face was decorated with face paint and her bunny paws wave at the audience while another Bicorn stood in silent.

"I attack with Bicorn to your vanguard," he said as he turned the card to its side.

"No guard," she said and revealed Gallatin to the damage zone.

"I attack your vanguard with Cerberus boosted by Midnight Bunny," he said. The beast growled at the foe before him as he charged ahead.

"No guard," Izumi said as she looked on.

"Drive check," he said as Nightmare Doll, Alice appeared. He smiled at his luck while Izumi placed Wingal to the damage zone.

"I activate Midnight Bunny's skill by counter blasting one, I can put her into the soul and call out another card as long as it's not named "Midnight Bunny". I call Jumping Glen to the right. Glen's skill comes into effect, she gains 3k attack when she is called from the soul. I attack your vanguard once more with Glen."

"I guard with Starlight Unicorn," she dropped the card to guardian circle. Glen stopped her attack when a unicorn armed with a light armor appeared in front of her.

"I end my turn," he said.

Battle report

Isamu: 3 damage Hand: 4

Izumi: 3 damage Hand: 3

"I stand and draw," she said, "I ride Knight of Convictions, Bors!" Tristan left the battlefield. Now in his place was a young man with glasses and a book in his hand. He was dressed in white clothes and his sword was ready at his side. "I move Marron to the back and call Blaster Blade!" Marron moved back to allow his peer to step in. Blaster Blade looked on ahead towards the battlefield with his sword in hand.

"I activate Blaster Blade's skill and retire Jumping Glen," she said as she flipped two damage. Blaster Blade slammed his sword into the ground causing a ripple of blue lighting to strike at Glen. She left the battlefield as Isamu placed her into the drop zone.

"I attack your vanguard with Gallatin!" as she turned the card. Gallatin prepared for his attack.

"I guard with Rainbow Magician," he placed the card onto the guardian circle. A elf dressed in white appeared with a hat in front of him, throwing a storm of cards at Gallatin making him stop and retreated back.

"I attack with Blaster Blade boosted by Marron to your vanguard," she said. Marron flowed his power into Blaster Blade and he charged at the enemy.

"No guard," Isamu said. He revealed Purple Trapezist to the damage zone.

"I attack with Bors. I activate his skill by counter blasting one, I can increase his attack power by 3k," she said as she flipped her third damage. Bors took his stance and launched himself to the enemy.

"No guard," Isamu said as he smiled at the fun he was having.

She smiled as well. "Twin Drive!" she said as she revealed Wingal and Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte. Bors struck his foe with a sharp smack.

"Damage check," Isamu placed Mirror Demon to the damage zone.

Battle report

Isamu: 5 damage Hand: 3

Izumi: 3 damage Hand: 4

"I stand and draw," he said, "As the circus draws at its end, it must end on a grand note. I ride Dark Illusionist, Robert!" The beast let out a howl and disappeared into the purple light. A elf dressed in colorful clothes with a top hat and a wand appeared to the stage bowing to the audience with a smile. "I activate Robert's skill. I soul charge one then I can check the top card of my deck and decided to either place it on the top or bottom of my deck." He slided Midnight Bunny into the soul then he checked the top card and left it on the top.

"I call Nightmare Doll, Alice to the left while moving Bicorn to the back and Fire Breeze, Carrie to the right." A giant female doll appeared onto the stage, her face emotionless as she stared forward. Another elf appeared, this time the elf was dressed in a clown outfit while also breathing fire out from her mouth.

"I attack Gallatin with Alice boosted by Bicorn," he turn the cards to their sides. Alice started to move her hand toward Gallatin.

Izumi thought for a moment. _I can guard the attack with only one 10k shield and two other cards to defend, I can't afford the cost._ "No guard," she said. Alice crushed Gallatin with her hand and Izumi placed the card onto the drop zone.

"I activate Alice's skill, by counter blasting one I can move her into the soul and call another Pale Moon unit to the field as long it's not named "Nightmare Doll, Alice". I call Barking Cerberus from the soul," he said. Alice disappeared from the field and out came the three headed beast out for some fun.

"I attack with Robert!" he said. Robert grabbed his top hat from his head and started to chant a spell.

"I guard with Flogal," Izumi said as she placed the card onto the guardian circle. A pink dog appeared in front of Bors, protecting him.

"Twin Drive," he said. He revealed a Dancing Princess of the Night Sky and added to his hand. Then he revealed Cracker Musician, "Stand trigger! I add the power to Carrie and I stand Bicorn!" Carrie received a boost of power while Bicorn stand once again. Izumi groaned and looked at her hand, she can't guard the next two attacks as she doesn't want to reduce her cards from her hand.

"I attack your vanguard with Carrie!" he said. Carrie breathed in some air to her lungs.

"No guard," Izumi said. Carrie let a blast of hot flames towards Bors and the flames consumed him. She revealed Solitary Knight, Gancelot to the damage zone.

"I attack with Barking Cerberus with a boost from Bicorn to your vanguard," he turned the cards to their sides. The beast charged at Bors.

"No guard," she said as she revealed Weapons Dealer, Govannon. "Draw trigger! I add the power to Bors and I draw a card."

"I activate Carrie's skill by counter blasting two I can draw one card," flipping two damage from his damage zone, he drew a card. "I end my turn.

Battle report

Isamu: 5 damage Hand: 4

Izumi: 5 damage Hand: 4

"I stand and draw," Izumi said, "I call Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte to the left!" A man armored in white with wings of the flaming crimson butterfly appeared with his sword in hand.

"I attack Carrie with Brigitte," turning the card to it's side. Brigitte leapt up and took flight at Carrie.

"No guard," he said. _She is trying to get rid of my intercepts while also getting rid of my card advantage. A good idea to do since her hand is rather small._

Brigitte slashed Carrie across her body and she disappeared from the field. He then retreated back.

"I attack your vanguard with Bors! I counterblast to add 3k to his power," she said as she flipped the damage. Bors took his sword in hand and took charge.

"No guard," he said which surprised Izumi and the other kids. Izumi revealed Starlight Unicorn and Marron then add them both to her hand.

"Damage check," he said as he slowly revealed Candy Clown which surprised Izumi, "Huh? What you know, I guess no one wants the circus to stop just yet. Heal trigger! I heal one damage and add the power to Robert!"

Bors slammed his sword into Robert and retreated back to his postion on the field. The power from the trigger boosted Robert back to his feet.

"I attack your vanguard with Blaster Blade boosted by Marron," turning the cards to their rest positions. Marron flowed his power to Blaster Blade while he prepared for the attack.

"I guard with Cracker Musician," he placed the card in the guardian circle. A young boy with a party hat appeared in front of Robert. He cracked a popper that sprayed colorful streamers at Blaster Blade who is none too happy about it.

"I end my turn," Izumi said. If she can survive this next turn, she can maybe win.

Battle report

Isamu: 4 damage Hand: 3

Izumi: 5 damage Hand: 6

"I stand and draw," he turned all the cards to their stand position, "I use Robert's skill. I soulcharge one and check my top card." He slides Dark Illusionist, Robert to the soul and checked his top card, leaving it at the top.

"I call Dancing Princess of the Night Sky to the spot where Carrie was," he placed the card down. A young girl with face paint and yellow ponytails appeared onto the field. "I use her skill by counter blasting one, I can soul charge a Grade 2 or lower Pale Moon unit to the soul." He flipped one damage and slide Jumping Jill to the soul. "I call Midnight Bunny to the back of Robert."

"I attack with Cerberus boosted by Bicorn to your vanguard," he turned the cards to the side. The beast once again charged at Bors.

"I guard with Wingal and Starlight Unicorn," the cards dropped into the guardian circle. Wingal and Starlight took their place in front of Bors to stop the rampaging beast.

"I attack with Robert boosted by Midnight Bunny to your vanguard," he turned the cards to their sides. Midnight Bunny waved a good luck to Robert as he started to do a magic trick.

Izumi looked at her hand, she can guard with the cards in her hand or try her luck at the Damage Check. Guarding with the cards in her hand will reduce her field advantage while also have no cards to defend with. She had to let it go.

"No guard," she said to Isamu. He smiled at her determination.

"Twin Drive," he revealed Purple Trapezist and Mirror Demon while adding them to his hand.

Robert launched his magic trick to Bors causing an explosion to happen. Izumi revealed Gallatin to the damage zone.

Battle report

Isamu: 4 damage Hand: 5

Izumi: 6 damage Hand: 4

The kids were surprised that Izumi lost, but they didn't mind it. Izumi looked up in surprised at them and the kids start to hug her to cheer her up.

"Wow, this has been one of the best matches I had in awhile! Thanks for the match," Isamu said as he extended his hand at Izumi. She shook his hand to say that it was good match.

"By the way, my name is Isamu Kiroan. Just so you know," he said to Izumi.

"My name is Izumi Hisa," she said casually to him. She was walking back to her place at the counter.

He thought for a moment and reached into the briefcase for the card. "Hey, although I did win, I want you to have the prize. I don't want to go around promoting this event anymore," he said to her.

She looked at the card. King of Knights, Alfred would be a great addition to her deck, but she didn't like being handed a card that she didn't win. She passed it back to him. "Sorry, I can't accept a prize from someone that I didn't win against in a match. Thank you for the thought though," she said to him.

Isamu sighed. "I guess I have to look for another player, huh. Man, this is so tiring. Where am I going to find another player?"

"I'll fight you," a voice said from the front of the counter. They turned to see a young man looking at them.

"Kyousuke? What are you doing here?" Izumi said.

"I just stumbled upon here and thought I might as well check this place out," he said to her, "Never thought I would see you here."

"Sorry I'm only allowed to play against regulars of the card shops," Isamu said.

"How about a paying customer?" he said to Isamu.

"Well I guess that can work. He never said anything about paying customers," Isamu said as he thought about it.

"Hey, I want to buy this booster pack. How much is it?" Kyousuke said to Hiro as he pointed to the pack.

"350 yen," Hiro said to Kyousuke. He reached in his pockets and counted out the money, giving them to Hiro once he finished.

"There I brought something from here. Now I ask for a match," he said as he handed the pack he brought to a random kid.

"Alright then," Isamu said, "Let's do it."

TBC~


End file.
